msn chat with the twilight cast
by NessieCarlieCullen13
Summary: What happens when the cullens and some other people get on msn to chat? find out right now! just click this! i suck at summarys. but this is a REALLY GOOD story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: me: it would b kewl if i owned twilight

Tiff- but u dont

Me: i know :,(  
Danger Magnet- bella/Mr. Dazzle - edward/ psycic pixie-alice/jazz-jasper/blondey-rosalie/ muscle man- emmett/vamp mom-esme/ Dr. Sparkle - carlisle/ Wolf man-jacob

Danger Magnet and Psycic Pixie has logged on.  
Danger Magnet- hey alice

Psycic Pixie- hi bella. we finally can talk by ourselves!

Danger Magnet- kewl. cause we never get alone time that much anymore.  
Psycic Pixie- uh oh. we wont b alone much longer. in 5,4,3,2,1.

Mr. Dazzle has logged on

Mr. Dazzle- hey alice. hello luv 3

Danger Magnet- hey edward 3

Psycic Pixie- sup edward

Muscle Man has logged on

Muscle Man- wassup?  
Mr. Dazzle- hey emm

Psycic Pixie- hello emmett

Danger Magnet- hi emmett

Muscle Man- hey peeps. i missed u guys 2!  
Psycic Pixie- who said that any1 missed u.  
Muscle Man- u guys just dont want 2 admit it

Danger Magnet- sure. lets just go with that

Blondey has logged on

Muscle Man- hey babe

Blondey- hello honeybunch!

Mr. Dazzle- emmett PLEZ CONTROL UR THOUGHTS!  
Muscle Man- lol sry ;)  
Jazz and has logged on

Psycic Pixie- hey jazz

Jazz- hello alice

Wolf Man has logged on

Danger Magnet- Hey jake!  
Blondey- hello mutt

Wolf Man- hello blood sucking leeches... oh and bella :)  
Dr. Sparkle has logged on

Danger Magnet- hey carlisle

Dr. Sparkle- hello jacob and every1 else. wheres esme?  
Mr. Dazzle- she will b coming on very shortly

Jazz- coolio

Vamp mom has logged on

Vamp mom- hello family and jacob

Nessie has logged on

Nessie- hi guys

Wolf Man- hello nessie-poo 3

Nessie- hi jakey-poo

Mr. Dazzle- grrrrrr. jacob

Danger Magnet- dont cross the line!  
Blondey- yea mutt. dont cross the line

Wolf Man- shut up blondey

Blondey- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
Vamp mom- calm down rosalie!dont break anything...no not my special vase!  
Dr. Sparkle- 2 late. jasper plez calm her down.  
Jazz- I SHALL CALM ROSALIE WITH MY SUPER POWER! *makes ghost noises*

Muscle Man- jasper? wtf!  
Jazz- idk but now she is calmed.  
Nessie- oooook awkward moment.  
Blondey- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh i feel btr

Psycic Pixie- ok now that we r done with that... WILL ANY1 GO SHOPPING WITH ME?  
Danger Magnet- no tnks me,edward and nessie r going hunting.  
Mr. Dazzle- yep im with bella. 3

Nessie- yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Danger Magnet- yeppppppppp

Nessie- lets go now! plez? im hungry  
Mr. Dazzle- ok bye peeps

Nessie- bye bye luv ya guys xoxo

Danger Magnet-bye guys. and no jacob u cant come with us!  
Nessie, Danger Magnet and Mr. Dazzle have logged off

Wolf Man- dang it. y cant i go with them?  
Jazz- mayb because ur stupid.  
Wolf Man- mayb.

Blondey-come on emmett. lets go do somethin.  
Muscle Man- yesssssssssssss! bye people

Blondey and Muscle Man have logged off

Vamp mom- i will think about it alice. i might go. mayb!  
Dr. Sparkle- alice, im a MAN!  
Wolf Man- well technically ur not a man. ur a vampire!  
Vamp mom- lets go xoxoxox

Dr. Sparkle- bye

Vamp mom and Dr. sparkle have logged off

Psycic Pixie- Jasper? plez go with me! plez?  
Jazz- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh well i...  
Jazz has logged off

Psycic Pixie- :,(  
Wolf Man- i thought vampires cant cry.  
Psycic Pixie- we cant! STUPID! i was kidding!

Wolf Man-

Psycic Pixie- !well i dont want 2 tlk 2 a stupid werewolf. Cya!  
Psycic Pixie has logged off

Wolf Man- Y DOESNT ANY1 LIKE ME! i guess im a loner :(  
Wolf Man has logged off

Like it? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me:Y CANT I OWN TWILIGHT? i also do not own any of the songs.  
Tiff- because u r 2 normal.  
Me- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

danger -edward/psycic pixie-alice/jazz-jasper/blondey-rosalie/muscle man-emmett/vamp / wolf man-jacob

Danger Magnet and Mr. Dazzle has logged on

Mr. Dazzle- hello bella luv3

Danger Magnet- EEEDDDWWWWWWWAAARRDDDDDD! guess wat...I DYED MY HAIR PINK WITH GREEN HIGHLIGHTS!  
mr. dazzle- ok who gave u coffee?  
Wolf Man has logged on

Mr. dazzle- JOCOB? DID U GIVE BELLA COFFEE AGAIN?  
Wolf Man- mmmaaayybbbbb? mayb not... OK I DID!STOP PRESSURING ME! GOSH

Mr. dazzle- wtf?  
Danger magnet- tttnnks 4 da coffee! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *CRASH IN THE BACKGROUND*  
Psycic pixie has logged on

Psycic pixie- I JUST HAD A VISION OF BELLA FALLING AND BREAKING SOMETHING! AM I 2 LATE?  
mr. dazzle- yes u r alice yes u r -_-  
Psycic Pixie- dang it

Jazz has logged on

Jazz- y is every1 so stressed?  
Mr. dazzle- jacob gave bella coffee.  
Jazz- OH NO NOT AGAIN

Danger Magnet- nnnnneeeeeeddddddd moreeeee COFFEE!  
Blondey and Muscle Man has logged on

Muscle man- sup peeps! oh no jacob. Y DID U GIVE BELLA COFFEE?  
Blondey- he is just stupid like that.  
Wolf man- i didnt mean 2. i thought it was soda.  
danger magnet has changed name 2 i3coffee

i3coffee- wwwwwaaaaaassssuppppppp emmett and rosalie?  
- y did u change ur name?  
i3coffee- cause the talking magical unicorns told me 2! la la la la

Dr. sparkle and vamp mom has logged on

Mr. dazzle- oh tnk goddness! A DOCTOR.  
dr. sparkle- excuse me! oh i c ur point.  
muscle man- yyyeeaaaaa

psycic pixie- omg bella. dont dance in ur undies. with a hairbrush. with a shoe on ur hand! oh no dont go outside like that. ur neighbors will think ur drunk!  
i3coffee- 2 bad. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. im goina sing a song!  
Vamp mom- bella plez dont.  
blondey- not again.  
i3coffee-"disturbia. its like the darkness is ALIVE!""baby, baby, baby noooooooooooooooooo im like baby,baby,baby ohhhhhh i thought u would always b mine, mine"  
Jazz- good job jacob.  
- i hate u sooooooooooooo much!  
wolf man- IM SRY! JEEEZZZZZZZ

Vamp mom- bella, sweetie,plez calm down.  
i3coffee- aftr the leprachauns give me back my pants. mwahahahahahaahah *kicks the wall and says "TAKE THAT LEPRACHAUNS"*  
Muscle man- we hate u jacob black!

Blondey- i always hav hated jacob and i always will. bye guys

Blondey has logged off Vamp mom- well i should me wen bellas back 2normal xoxoxo

- g2g 2 bye if bella isnt ok in 2 days,call the mental home that alice was in wen she was human

Jazz- will do

Vamp mom and have logged off

- well i will go help .  
psycic pixie- jazz will go with u. he needs 2 calm her. good luck.  
and jazz- tnks alice

and jazz has logged off

i3coffee- "shake shake shake shake sh shake it" i g2g buy more coffee bye aaallliicceee and jjjjjjjjjjjjjaaake. *falls down*

Psycic pixie- bella dont rip ur keyboard out. hang in there! edward and jasper r comin ovr.  
i3coffee- wateva *rips out keyboard*

i3 coffee has been disconnected

psycic pixie- hey jake

Wolf man- yea

psycic pixie- I HATE U! U R STILL SOOOO STUPID. BYE. IM GOING SHOPPING. U WILL LOOK GOOD IN A PINK SKIRT WITH SPARKLES...  
Psycic pixie has logged off

Wolf man- WAT? NO1 LIKES ME :( and i dont wanna wear a skirt!  
Wolf man has logged off

hahahahahahahahaha REVIEW!


	3. Jacob watches Dora the Explorer

Disclaimer- i STILL DONT OWN twilight or any of the characters.  
Psycic Pixie and Jazz have logged on

psycic Pixie- jasper... does this new top make me look fat?  
Jazz- no alice u look insanly beautiful

psycic pixie-awwwwww really!  
jazz-yes.  
Muscle Man has logged on

Muscle Man- ewwwwwwwwwwww wat with da mushy stuff?  
Danger Magnet has logged on

Danger Magnet-hey! sry bout da coffee thing.  
Psycic Pixie-its k.  
Danger Magnet-y isnt edward on:(  
Jazz-he will get on soon enough.  
has logged on

Psycic Pixie- hi edward

Danger Magnet-EDWARD 3

-BELLA 3

Muscle man-GROSS:P BLECH

Danger Magnet- uhhhh guys. i hav a is watching dora again. lol

Jazz-put it on webcam so we can c him!  
Danger Magnet-k

The webcam has turned on

*****%%%%%*****%%%%%*****%%%%% On the webcam *****%%%%%*****%%%%%*****%%%%%  
Dora-Can you see the magic unicorn river?  
Jacob-ITS OVER THERE DORA! ITS OVER THERE

Dora-Where i dont see it? do you see it?  
Jacob-WAT THE HELL! YEA I C IT! ITS OVER THERE!*Points finger at the magical unicorn river*  
Boots(dora's monkey friend)- i see it. its behind the evil troll's bridge.  
Dora-good job boots.  
Jacob-WTF! THATS WAT I JUST SAID! You never listen 2 me dora! You like boots more than you like me!

Dora-lets go!  
Jacob-NEVER! y DONT YOU JUST TAKE BOOTS WITH U SINCE HE IS YOUR FAVORITE PERSON IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!GEZZZZZZZZZ!  
Boots-We hav 2 hurry if we want 2 get to the party on time

Jacob-whoopy freakin doo!  
Dora- uh oh. We need a spring! say "backpack"  
Jacob-backpack.  
Boots-say backpack!  
Jacob-BACKPACK! WHERES THE FREAKIN TALKING BACKPACK? WAIT...BELLA WAT R U DOIN WITH THE WEBCAM?*charges toward the webcam*

The webcam has been disconnected

Danger magnet-

Psycic pixie-lol

Muscle man- hehehehe. jacobs got problems

Jazz-yes he does. lmao!  
-dat was hilarious!  
Danger magnet- g2g. jake is really mad. c u 2night edward3 bye guys xoxox

- k. cu 2night 2. bye people

Danger magnet and have logged off

Psycic Pixie- i hav 2 go 2. need 2 throw out my old bye

Psycic Pixie has logged off

Jazz-emmett, will u go hunting with me?  
Muscle man- yeaaaaaaa! lets go

Jazz- ok

Jazz and Muscle Man have logged off.

Like it? I was masively bored so iwrote this story at 10:05 so REVIEW!


	4. HANG!

**well 4 the 4th time...i dont own twilight or any of the awesome characters!i also do not own youtube or dora the explorer.**  
**Jazz and Muscle Man have logged on**

Jazz-yo emmett hows it hangin

Muscle Man-Like a monkey!get it?cause a monkey hangs!hahahahaha

Jazz-ummmmmm sure emm sure

** has logged on**

Muscle Man-yo eddie wassup?  
-nothin much.  
Jazz-me either

-im bored.  
Muscle Man-y dont u go HANG out with bella? (lol hang)  
Jazz-emmett,plez let that go!  
-i cant go hang...  
Muscle Man-HAHAHAHAHAHA! HANG!  
-EMMETT SHUT UP!as i was sayin,bella is at Jacobs.  
Jazz-dat stinks.  
**Danger Magnet has logged on**

-BELLA3

danger magnet-EDWARD3 so nice 2 tlk 2 some normal boys!  
Muscle man-wats wrong with jacob?  
danger magnet-well he is all hyped up about the new episode of dora the explorer,and he is playin princess with his little cousin.  
jazz-wat a freak!yur at his house arnt u?  
danger magnet-yep.y?  
-jasper wants u 2 video tape him on the webcam like u did wen he waz watchin dora a few days ago.  
muscle man-DO IT BELLA! PLEZ!  
danger magnet-sry.i took the webcam away from me! :(  
jazz-man!dat could hav put dat on wit him watching dora.  
-dat video waz a hit!  
**Wolf Man has logged on**

Wolf man-I AM GOIN 2 KILL U GUYS!  
jazz-y?  
wolf man-4 puttin dat Dora incident on FREAKIN YOUTUBE!  
Danger magnet-but it was hilarious!  
Wolf man-NO IT WAS HUMILIATING!  
**Blondey has logged on**

Muscle man-rosalie!where were u?  
Blondey-playing dress up in new clothes with alice!  
danger magnet-SHE REPLACED ME!  
Blondey-yea im sry.  
danger magnet-no im kinda happy she moved on!  
**Psycic Pixie has logged on**

psycic pixie-ROSALIE!IM NOT DONE WITH U YET!  
Blondey-alice yur driving me INSANE!  
-jasper,alice wants u 2 calm rosalie enough 4 her 2 try on new clothes.  
jazz-ok im on it *calms rosalie with his super power*  
muscle man-y r u wiggling yur fingers?  
jazz-it seems more...kewl.  
danger magnet-no not really!  
psycic pixie-jasper ur kewl,but not wiggling ur fingers while calming some1 kewl!  
-jasper,u look kinda stupid!  
jazz-i feel stupid 2!lets just 4get dat ever happened.  
muscle man-just HANG in there man! (hehe hang!)  
psycic pixie-wat up with HANG?  
-let dat go emm

muscle man-but its funny!  
wolf man-HLLO IM STILL LOGGED ON!  
blondey-no1 cares!  
-hahahahahaha rose is right!  
blondey-arnt i always right!  
psycic pixie-not always!  
danger magnet-y r we having dis convorsation?  
wolf man-ok im out

**wolf man has logged off**

danger magnet-good bye.c u l8er

peeps

**Danger magnet and has logged off**

Psycic pixie-Rose,time for the pink skirt!  
Blondey-NEVR!L8ER

**Blondey has logged off**

Psycic pixie-where is she goin?  
muscle i should go wit her.l8er peeps.  
**muscle man has logged off**

Jazz-awwwww alice!lets go hunt

Psycic pixie-ok aftr dat,we will find rose.  
Jazz-ok lets go now

psycic pixie-kk

**Jazz and psycic pixie has logged off**

**Sorry its kinda will b more coming soon!**


	5. Tricking the boysmwahahahaha

**Disclaimer-Its funny that i have to say this EVERYTIME but i dont want to get sued so i do not own twilight,any of the people,or any of the things i mention in this fanfiction that doesnt belong to me. but i do own a can of soda if i can find it!lol :D!**  
**Psycic Pixie,Danger Magnet and Blondey has logged on**

Psycic Pixie-Oh i hav a plan that will b sooooo hilarious!  
Blondey-wat is it alice?  
danger magnet-yea wat is it?  
psycic pixie-we will ignore the guys,then they will get all mad,frustrated and awkward.I hav seen it in the will b sooo hilarious.  
blondey-r u sure?  
psycic pixie-im not positive as in pregnant!  
danger magnet-we know.  
blondey-ok ready?there coming on.  
danger magnet-delete the messages we sent already!  
psycic pixie-ok *deletes messages they sent b4*here they all come.  
**,jazz,and muscle man have logged on**

muscle man-sup my homie g`s!waz up in the hiz house?  
-hllo ladies

jazz-salutations people

Blondey-hey alice and bella,hav u seen that new Sandra Bullock movie?  
psycic pixie-no but i heard it was good.  
danger magnet-i hav seen it!it was great.  
blondey-i know!dont u luv the ending!  
danger magnet-it made me cry.  
psycic pixie-hey lets rent that movie 2night so i can c it.  
danger magnet-sound kewl.  
jazz-uhhhhh wat r u girls talkin bout?  
blondey-did u guys hear somethin?  
psycic pixie-sounds like a very annoying fly!  
muscle man-WAT R WE!CHOPPED LIVER?  
Danger magnet-hav u seen jessica`s new haircut?  
psycic pixie-ugggggg it does not suit her figure!  
blondey-tlk bout grosssssssssss!  
danger magnet-i know!  
-ummm we r logged on 2!  
blondey-uggg theres dat annoyin fly again!  
jazz-WE R NOT FLIES!  
psycic pixie-LETS SQUISH IT!  
Danger magnet-dont u luv that movie"17 again"?  
psycic pixie and blondey-YES I LUV IT!  
danger magnet-Zac Efron was soooo sweet.  
-BELLA!  
blondey-i agree.  
psycic pixie-he was very sweet.  
jazz-LETS GO!  
psycic pixie,blondey,and danger magnet-WAIT!SURPRISE!  
Muscle man-WAIT...IS IT MY BDAY 2DAY?  
Blondey-no babe its not ur bday.  
muscle man-damn it.  
psycic pixie-u guys just got punked!  
-ok good i luv u bella.  
danger magnet-i luv u 2 edward.  
*emmett and rosalie making out*  
Psycic pixie-luv ya jazzy!  
jazz-luv u2 ally.  
Blondey-well me and emmett hav 2 go...  
-NO MENTAL PICS PLEZ!  
Muscle man-oh fine.  
blondey and muscle man-bye bye.  
**blondey and muscle man has logged off**

-hey alice,jasper,and bella...wanna go hunt?  
danger magnet,jazz and psycic pixie-SHOSH YEA!  
**jazz,danger magnet,and psycic pixie has logged off**

**just 2 make sure u guys know,I AM NOT MISPELLING ANYTHING!THEY ARE CALLED ABBREVIATIONS(IF I SPELLED IT RIGHT)ON THE OTHER HAND...REVIEW!**


	6. The werewolves take over msn

**Hello i hav said many times that twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and i dont own anything that is famous or "popular" in this fanfic.**  
**Here r some new screen names~Leah-Wolverine/Seth-The_New_1/Jacob-Wolf Man **

Wolverine and The_New_1 has logged on

Wolverine-Seth? Y is ur screen name the_new_1?  
The_New_1-Cause im the new 1 in da pack.  
Wolf Man has logged on

Wolf Man-yo yo yo wassup my fellow pack members?  
The_New_1-nothin much

Wolverine-im embarrassed by Seth.I mean look at his retarted name!  
The_New_1-ITS NOT RETARTED!ITS CREATIVE

Wolverine-ok CREATIVLY RETARTED!  
Wolf Man-im watchin Dora the Explorer.  
Wolverine-why dont u change yur name 2 wolf **BOY**?  
Wolf Man-bcause im a man.  
The_New_1-a man who watches dora?  
Wolf Man-im watchin it with nessie.  
Wolverine-even i know dat nessie hates dora the explorer.  
The_new_1-seriously dude.  
wolf man-ur right :(  
Wolverine has changed wolf man`s name to wolf boy

Wolf Boy-whoa how did u do dat?  
the_new_1-hey if a hobo and a blueberrie hav a child is its name blobo or hoberrie?  
Wolverine-who the hell knows seth?  
the_new_1-well miss attitude!  
Wolverine-WAT DID U JUST CALL ME?  
Wolf Boy-uh OH UR in trouble seth!  
the_new_1-uhhhhh...2+2=4.  
Wolverine-wat?  
the_new_1-oh no unicorns r comin da unicorns r coming *runs away screaming bloody murder*  
the_new_1 has logged off

Wolf Boy-wwwwoooooowwwwwwww how funky.  
Wolverine-Funky? moron

The_New_1 has logged back on

Wolverine-What da crap seth?  
The_New_ i hav a disease.  
Wolf Boy-omg wat disease

Wolverine-oh gawd.  
The_New_1-its called "The random craziness madness fever disease"  
Wolf Boy-wtf

Wolverine-:-0 the random craziness madness disease? *twitch twitch*  
The_new_1-yeppppp. just ask dr fang.  
Wolf Boy-ok where is he?  
has logged on

-Im rite here!  
Wolverine-so is seth lieing?TELL US NOW.  
-well i tested him,took some blood tests,weighed him,and i took him 2 a mental hospital.  
Wolf Boy-and?  
-well he does hav *dramatic pause* *turns his head* the random craziness madness fever disease.  
Wolverine- *gasp* ITS REAL?  
-as real as can b!

Wolf boy- :-0

-oh g2g bye.  
has logged off

The_new_.U!  
Wolf Boy and Wolverine-STFU seth

the_new_1-oh no u di`nt

Wolverine-oh yes we did!  
the_new_1-how do u connect a wii remote to a toothbrush?  
wolf boy-WTF SETH?  
Wolverine-hey seth

the_new_1-yeaaaaaaaaaa Leah?  
Wolverine-UR AN EMBARRASMENT 2 NATURE!  
the_new_1- is dat a compliment?  
wolverine-o i will show u a compliment...  
Wolverine has been put on hold

the_new_1-no0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 put me down leah!  
The_new_1 has been disconnected

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*10 minutes later*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***  
Wolverine-im back

wolf boy-wat did u do?

Wolverine-i gave him a HUUUGGGGGEEEEE wedgie then i tied him up then i put barney on replay!  
wolf boy-0_o BARNEY? dats disturbing.  
wolverine-o crap moms home bye moron (lol)  
wolverine has logged off

Wolf Boy- I luv u.U luv a happy family. hey dats catchy *skips of singing the barney theme song*

**Authers note-Btw no offense 2 IS DA BOMB! but anyway "did u know reviewing can get u really healthy?" haha jk But seriously review.**


	7. OH NO HE DINT!

**Once again,I do not own twilight or any of the CHARACTERS have a good day! also if i do (...) that means the person tlkin has been interupted.**

Jazz has logged on

The_New_1 has logged on

The_New_1-Santa Clause? Is dat u? Can i hav a unicorn 4 christmas?  
Jazz-Oh seth this is not santa clause

The_New_1-LIAR!SANTA HOW COULD U.  
Jazz-Wtf seth! seriously

DangerMagnet has logged on

DangerMagnet-HAAAYYYYYYY. HOWS IT GOIN?  
The_New_1-Santa is is a LIAR!  
Jazz-Im not jasper

The_New_1-dats wat i hav been tryin 2 tell u!  
Jazz-no u...  
DangerMagnet-save it fine.  
Jazz-Wateva

Blondie and Muscle Man has logged on

Muscle Man-Gawd edward SHUT UP!  
Blondie-Seriously.  
has logged on

-i just cant BELEIVE HE DID DAT!  
DangerMagnet-wat did who do?  
-wat he did with Nessie.  
DangerMagnet-u dont mean...  
-(nods head) yep he he put it on FACEBOOK.  
Dangermagnet-(gasp) he did not.  
Jazz-wat did he do?  
Blondie-Its not a big deal.  
-He got Renesmee to make out and talk bout havin kids at a young age!  
PsycicPixie has logged on

PsycicPixie-OH NO HE DI`NT.  
DangerMagnet-Oh yes he did.  
Blondie-o big deal gawd lighten up u guys.  
WolfMan and Nessie has logged on

WolfMan-WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW Ness. ur a good kisser! 3

Nessie-Jacob i wouldnt...  
Wolf Man-I mean the way you...

Nessie-WAT HAPPENED 2 JAKE.  
PsycicPixie-Edward is slaming his head against da keyboard.  
Nessie-NOOOOO DADDIE SSSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP.  
WolfMan-HLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NESS... bksftoetioilruegtbeui

MuscleMan-Its k nessie.  
DangerMagnet-EMMETT SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL RIP IT OFF UR FACE.  
MuscleMan-but she...  
DangerMagnet has been put on hold

Blondie-run emmett

MuscleMan-y? nessie shouldnt regret anythin...

Blondie-tryed 2 warn ya.  
Jazz-lol

*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*$%*10 MINUTES LATER*%*%*$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$*%*%$

Muscleman-OK WHO GAVE BELLA DUCK TAPE AND A HOT GLUE GUN?  
Jazz-whoops. sssrrryyyy

MuscleMan-im goina straight up MURDER U!  
The_New_1-Not b4 u get eatin by unicorns with wings and a sweater! tehe.  
-SETH GO C A FREAKIN DOCTOR.

DangerMagnet-ummmmm yea he kinda does.  
Nessie-MOM B NICE.  
DangerMagnet-B quiet i need 2 tlk 2 u.  
Nessie-mom not THAT tlk again...  
Nessie and DangerMagnet has logged off

PsycicPixie-well lets hunt

Everyone-SURE

Everyone (except jacob) has logged off

WolfBoy-Gawd not alone. :(

**Well plez review. cuz i mite need some more it took me sooooo long 2 rite dis. soooooo anyway...REVIEW! :) :) :)**


End file.
